Blood And Water
by Wake The White Queen
Summary: Mab decides that her nieces may be her answer to saving the old ways and bringing her son back to her. Hopefully this fic will go better than my previous cross over not to keen on the start but tell me whatcha think. xoxo
1. Family

Many years ago when the old ways had only started to go into decline Viviene did not always stay in her lake. She wandered around outside it she met a handsome young man, Goloris and had bedded him. It was not unusual for her to do this she picked lovers to appease her when she went out of her lake. So she was shocked when she had fell pregnant with her first daughter Morgause. It was not usual for her kind to fall pregnant she let the child grow and when she was born she sent her to live with her father. Viviene only left the lake in solid form once again after that she found another man. He was wounded and she had looked after him and like Goloris eventually bedded him. She had no idea he was Uther Pendragon or that she would fall pregnant again. She sent her second daughter to Goloris as well in fear Uther would find her magickal and kill her.

That was the last time Viviene ever left the lake in solid form and she vowed never to bed another man again. Her daughters were Morgause and Morgana. Uther had ordered Morgause to be killed but she had been smuggled out by Gauis a healer she had been taken to priestess' of the old religion and they brought her up. Morgana had been spared and taken to Pendragon Castle to be Uther's ward. She thought her father was Goloris though Uther knew different he knew who she was and that was why she was spared. Both of Viviene's daughters had magick Morgause knew this and was taught well. Morgana was not so lucky. She lived in a castle with a man who killed her kind slaughtering them, her powers were strong and unpredictable and it terrified Morgana. She had visions when she slept dreamt dreams and they tortured her. Gaius made her potions to help her sleep every night but they were little good.

Mab was the Queen of the olds ways a religion that was being stamped out by Christianity the new religion. She watched as her people were slaughtered before her eyes they were turning against her and she was dying. Soon she'd vanish to nothing at all and be forgotten and as everyone knows when people are forgotten they cease to exist. So she made a Champion a wizard Merlin. The problem was his human nature was more than a nuisance and when he'd came and found Mab standing over his foster mother's dead body it had not ended well. So he'd made an oath never to use his magick except in the purpose to defeat Queen Mab. To which she had, had to come up with a new plan, she'd need to find a woman for him. Not Nimue she was far too Christian and unreliable.

There were some followers left of the old ways hiding in secret two particularly interested Mab, her nieces, who had power Morgause and Morgana. Morgause, a young woman with long blonde hair who had been brought up by priestess' of the old religion and her half sister the Lady Morgana Uther's daughter with long raven hair. Mab had watched Morgana grow from a child to a beautiful young woman. There was something about her Mab knew she had the ability to become great. And there was the fact she could one day be Queen. If Mab got those two together she'd have won, there child would be so greatly powerful, there alliance could restore the old ways if she played her cards right. Morgana was coming into her powers the poor girl was terrified. Well of course she would be living in the same castle with a man who killed her kind. Mab had appeared before Morgause one day and she had been so pleased her goddess had answered.

Mab told Morgause that too save the old ways she'd need to convince her sister to at least play the part of a lover to Merlin. Morgause had agreed to help she'd do anything it took to save there people from living in fear. They plotted perfectly and it was agreed that this would be Morgana's future and in turn Morgause would be rewarded greatly when the time came. Though Mab partly grudged this because Morgana and Morgause were the daughter's of Uther a Christian King and Viviene her spiteful sister and Goloris a Christian man. It had happened when Viviene did not live in her lake. Mab originally had been shocked and furious. Shocked because she could not get pregnant she assumed the same of her sister, and furious because they were fathered by Christians. In Mab's eyes it had been such a betrayal and she'd have had them killed, would have but she found out they possessed magick.

Mab vanished from Morgause and left for Morgana. It was dark late at night and the girl was jerking from side to side frantically again the moonlight shining in. Nightmares more nightmares Mab rolled her eyes she was very amateur with her gifts right now. She leapt up and suddenly the candle came alight the fire spreading up the curtains she screamed in terror. Mab rolled her eyes though Morgana could not see her. Mab had to admit Morgana's gifts were impressive she was talented without knowing it. Merlin had the same power yet was mediocre which greatly disappointed Mab. How dare her sister spawn children more connected to magick. It was only because Mab had not given birth to Merlin herself it wasn't that they were actually stronger.

A young woman entered Morgana's room, her maid and gasped.

'My Lady.' She said looking at the flames she grabbed Morgana and ushered her out the room two guards soon followed.

Morgana looked terrified her fear greatened when Uther came along she was worried he'd know what she had done.

'Morgana.' He quickly embraced her.

'Did you see anyone?' Guinevere asked her mistress concerned.

'No.' Morgana said weakly.

'Guards put the castle on alert and search the place for intruders I will not have druids breaking into my wards own chambers!' he roared.

Morgana looked confused, Guinevere worried and Mab rolled her eyes admiring her nails yet all three women thought the same thing. Druids? Uther was so stupid and he automatically blamed magickal folk for everything.

'I…no one broke in it was me, I mean I couldn't sleep so I got up to light the candle and the fire caught onto the curtains I didn't mean to wake anyone.' Morgana apologised and hoped he'd buy it.

Uther sighed in relief.

'Your sure?' he rested a hand on her shoulder.

Morgana gulped and nodded.

'Course I am.' She reassured.

Uther nodded in acceptance.

'Okay, still I want you two to stand guard the druids are bound to try something soon.' He told the guards trying to save some face.

'Good night Morgana.' He smiled at her kindly then left.

Guinevere had took the burnt curtains down and smiled at Morgana before she left the guards stood out side as Uther ordered and Morgana went back into her bed. She sighed she still felt scared she closed her eyes and inhaled. The burnt smell was strong even with the damp night air, then something else, lavender and magick. Morgana frowned where was that coming from? She opened her eyes and saw a beautiful woman staring down at her, she was nothing like anything Morgana had ever seen. The woman had waist length raven hair, wolf like eyes moonwhite skin, and wore a purple gown she sparkled beautifully she was covered in gems and glitter. Her eyes rimmed with dark make up.

Morgana couldn't scream she didn't know if it was because of the fact she was in awe at the woman or that she was being magickally prevented. One thing was certain this woman reeked of magick.

'W-who are you?' she asked nervously drawing the covers up over her lilac night dress.

Mab stepped forward she sat on the edge of the womans bed and pressed a finger to her lips for her to be quiet.

'I am Queen Mab.' She announced her voice was as alien as her form it was so very raspy Morgana could have listened to her speak all day.

'What are you doing in my chambers?' she whispered to her.

'I am Uther Pendragon's ward.' She warned her in case the woman intended to harm her.

Mab smirked at Morgana and stroked her cheek.

'Oh I know who you are Morgana. In fact I know more about you than you do.' She smirked.

Morgana frowned at this and pulled away from Mab's ice cold touch.

'What is that supposed to mean?' she snapped continuing to whisper.

Mab raised her eye brows then vanished leaving Morgana in her curiosity it bothered her the next few nights. After the first moment she had met Morgana something happened that never did Viviene called for sister.


	2. Sisters

Mab went down to the lake her head held high.

'You wish to talk to me sister.' She rasped innocently with a smirk her wolf like eyes gleamed beautifully. Viviene stared down at Mab floating in white above her with worried eyes. She didn't want her sister defiling her daughters with dark magick and Mab would. The reason she had sent her daughters to Goloris was so they didn't have to live in fear. But Uther had found them and now Morgause had been taught the old religion. This meant Mab could use her for survival. And Mab would do the same to Morgana. Uther didn't even know Morgana had magick but he certainly would when Mab was finished with her. Her damn sister and her obsession with survival, if she wasn't so pacifist she'd slit her rasping throat herself.

'Why did you go to my daughters Mab? I do not want them taught in our ways even if Morgause has been taught already I don't want her used as your champion nor do I want Morgana corrupted. She is my daughter. They both are.' Her watery voice echoed around the cave.

'Ah yes Viviene but Merlin was my son and you corrupt him against me.' She smirked.

'I am sorry Mab you know I did not mean to set him against you.' Viviene cooed in a sweet voice and Mab wanted to scream liar but didn't.

'I will do what I want with my nieces and you may watch from your fish bowl. I'll teach Morgana myself.' Mab rasped.

'I warn you Mab if you do that and put my daughters life in danger I will personally see to your destruction!' Viviene suddenly shrieked her white form turned to having black hair and a dark blue dress she was solid Mab sighed if only Merlin could see his precious Lady now.

'Oh will you now?' Mab purred sweetly she reached out and stroked Viviene's cheek with her hand her wolf like eyes glistening.

'It's been so long since you have had a solid form Viviene.' She rasped her hand sliding down to stroke her throat, Viviene caught Mab's hand and pulled her close so they were inches apart and staring back at each other they looked so very similar. But they were opposites.

'Yes I will you know I will, I'll help Uther if he so requests, I will do whatever it takes to watch your form melt to air. You can come to my lake and I'll keep you as my pet. Wont that be nice? People can tell stories for years of Merlin, Uther and I but no one will mention you.' Her watery voice had become dark and strong.

Mab smirked back at Viviene then with a small jerk of her head Viviene was thrown back into the water. There was a splash as she fell in then Viviene shot up from the water on a platform of bubbling water.

'Three things, don't ever touch me, don't ever tell me what to do and do not threaten me Viviene.' Mab warned angrily.

Viviene let out a scream of rage she was so angry Mab has used magick on her a whole wave of water crashed into her sister of Air but when it vanished Mab stood unharmed not even wet she admired her nails boredly.

'Go back under water Viviene. I like you better down there.' She smirked.

'Feel free to call again the next time you want to play, but try and make it a less inconvenient time.' Mab turned her back making her way up the steps.

Viviene felt furious she turned white again to prepare to go back into her lake.

'I should have known you'd want my daughters,' she called to Mab as she walked away. 'I mean your son he's actually not so great at magick despite being yours. Perhaps it's because you did not carry Merlin yourself.'

Mab had stopped walking.

'And why was that? You had the perfect lover to make a child with, Idath, yet you never spawned a child with him. You say it's because Merlin needed to be part human so why not get impregnated by a human? Oh, wait, I remember, you were slightly less fertile than a sand trap.' Her ghostly laugh was heard as she vanished back into her water. Mab spun round and let out an earth shattering scream her entire cavern began to tremble rocks fell everywhere creatures ran around scared to death Mab had never been so angry.

When she finally stopped her creatures were hiding from her completely terrified Mab took deep breaths as she calmed herself. She hated Viviene she truly hated her how dare she taunt her about her weakness! Weakness! Mab hated that word so much. She was not weak she was strong. Though what Viviene said was true Mab had never been blessed with a child. Viviene was going to pay for her words she'd get Morgause and Morgana on her side whatever way necessary. She'd allure them with anything and they'd be her pets together with Merlin they would restore the old ways. Oh yes this would be perfect she'd strike a blow against Viviene, Uther and Christianity. Her revenge would be sweet.

She headed off to her inner sanctum and looked deep into a crystal. Morgana was out riding on her horse Mab whispered sweet words that would cause the girl to have even less control over her growing power.

'I'll make them mine.' Mab rasped darkly a cold smirk on her face.

Morgana felt ill her eyes dull with lack of sleep. Her power terrified her was she going mad? Or did she truly have power? If she did then Uther would surely have her killed. Anytime she mentioned her abilities to the court physician he'd brush it off which made her think she really was mad. But Gaius lied he knew she had magick but he'd never tell her in case that put her in more danger. It was not wise to be so close to Uther and have magick. Morgana felt like screaming she was suffocating and scared. She didn't even have any true family to turn too. Her father Goloris had died, she'd never known her mother. She was quite oblivious to who her true father and mother were. Then there was the accident when she'd set the curtains on fire. The candle she'd did that without even touching a flame to light it. She clamped her eyes shut trying to push the thought away.

Then there was her. That woman who had appeared smelling of magick and lavender she'd glittered beautifully her eyes and voice were captivating. Queen Mab she'd called herself. Morgana had never heard of her and what sort of Queen appeared in someone's chambers in the middle of the night without even knocking. Something was odd about her but she seemed so familiar, perhaps she was wrong. Maybe said Queen had never been there at all, maybe she had been a figment of her imagination and she truly was going mad. The wind picked up around Morgana and the fallen leaves spun around her madly. Her horse jumped in the distress and she had to hang on tightly getting it to calm.

'Morgana.' That raspy voice was there again. 'Morgana.' It called through the wind.

Morgana screamed and took off on her horse back to Camelot at great speed. Mab smirked watching this then smashed her crystal on the ground.

**Please review**


	3. Auntie Mab

Three nights later Mab finally returned to Morgana's chambers, staring down at the sleeping raven haired woman she stroked her hair as she slept Morgana snapped awake looking up at her, her emerald eyes staring at Mab with fear.

'Queen Mab.' She gasped.

Mab nodded at her words sitting down again.

'No! No your not! Your not real!' Morgana said hysterically but in a whisper so she wouldn't be heard out side. She walked to the window covering her eyes.

'You're not real.' She whimpered then turned round to see Mab standing beside her bed.

'But I am Morgana, you know I am,' she rasped. 'you want to know about who you are don't you? Your family, your magick.'

Morgana was breathing quickly and her eyes widened.

'Your really real then.' She whispered.

'How did you get in my chambers?' she demanded.

Mab smirked.

'All in good time, come with me Morgana, I have much to teach you and great plans for your future.' She extended a beautiful snow white hand with perfect purple nails

Morgana blinked a few times and walked forward a little.

'I don't know you, you could be dangerous. Why should I trust you? In fact why shouldn't I call the guards right now?' she made a run for her sword and grabbed it. She unsheathed it from it's holder pointing the blade at Mab's throat.

Mab chuckled at the sword and it turned to flowers when she narrowed her eyes. This caused Morgana's eyes to widen in shock.

'You just did magick! That's forbidden in Camelot!' Morgana hissed.

'You do magick too Morgana don't you, don't worry I wont tell. I am the Queen of magick, of the old ways. It is your birth right. I am your aunt.' Mab rasped softly.

Morgana calmed down and went into complete shock she fell to her knees with wide eyes dropping the flowers. She looked up at Mab unable to speak at first.

'Your not safe here, you don't feel safe,' Mab bent down. 'your worried Uther will-'

'I'd be safe with you?' Morgana interrupted.

'Yes.' Was Mab's one word hissed reply.

Morgana nodded and pushed her hair back shaking slightly with all this new information.

'And if I go with you, you'd tell me everything of my family and my…' she trailed off.

'Magick is not a bad word Morgana.' Mab said rather irritably.

Morgana barely listened she didn't care about her behaviour right now she had just had the rug pulled from under her feet her life thrown into madness.

'When would I return to Camelot?' Morgana questioned.

'When I decide you have learnt enough.' Mab replied silkily.

Morgana frowned at this but Mab was the only person ever to offer her truth she nodded.

'Okay fine I'll come with you.' She grabbed her red cloak pulling it over her white night dress secretly lifting a dagger too.

Mab rolled her eyes as Morgana walked towards the door.

'We're not going through the door.' She rasped annoyed again.

Morgana frowned and walked towards the window.

'Okay fine. But I don't know how we're going to climb down from here-'

'For goodness sakes girl-' she rasped harshly but then calmed she needed to get the girl on side after all.

'We'll exit the castle through teleportation then ride the rest of the way.' She rasped. 'I haven't teleported with anyone in a while so you'll need to hold on tight.'

Morgana was slightly confused but she had a vague idea of what teleportation meant so she nodded and walked over to Mab hugging her, she was like a diamond hard and cold, Mab looked over her shoulder with an amused look.

'Taking my hand is quite fine.'

Morgana blushed bright red then took her hand.

In three sharp flashes they appeared outside in the darkness they couldn't be seen two horses waited a grey one Mab got on then white one Morgana got on. And then they took off into the night Morgana yawned tiredly.

'Why aren't we teleporting all of the way?' she asked.

Mab sat with a perfectly straight wide awake posture.

'I want you to get the full affect when you enter the land of magick for the first time. Perhaps you'd like to keep your questions for there.'

Morgana was as stubborn as her aunt and kept herself awake.

'If you're my aunt who is my mother?' she questioned.

Mab rolled her eyes at the girls defiance, how like her mother.

'Your mother is Viviene, she is my sister, the lady of the lake.' She replied her lip curled.

Morgana's eye brow raised she had heard stories of a lady who lived in a lake.

'Well why didn't she come get me? Are you taking me to her?' she continued to question.

'I don't know, she and I do not get on, I came for you Morgana because you are my niece and I need your help. Your help and your sister's.' she rasped.

Morgana snapped even more awake with shock.

'I have a sister?' she said in amazement.

'A sister.' Mab repeated them retreated to the darkness.

'You will meet her soon you have much work to do lady Morgana.' She told her as there horses trotted on through the night.

Mab couldn't help but think Morgana reminded her of herself what she looked like when she was that age. Yet Uther and Viviene scarred Morgana's beauty in Mab's eyes.

'Work to do?' Morgana said confused.

'What- but-' she sighed and yawned again Mab frowned. Be it Merlin or Morgana she could not understand there need for sleep.

'I'll explain in the morning.' She said firmly and leapt off her horse when they got to the lake Morgana followed.

Mab was rather amused she hadn't used this entrance in such a long time. Morgana also leapt off and got in the boat sitting down without needing to be told. Shock and tiredness had made her mute. Mab got in behind her she standing up the boat slowly took of along the water to the cave.

'Im warning you sister. Send her back.' Viviene's voice rang in Mab's head though Morgana couldn't hear her.

'Send them both back. Now or you will pay the price.' She growled.

Mab smirked and sat down beside Morgana wrapping an arm around her.

'I don't think so.' Mab rasped, had Morgana not been so shocked at this point she'd have heard Mab and been confused. She allowed Mab to hold her half worried she'd fall out.

'Morgana,' Mab cooed stroking her hair she pushed the hood of her cloak back pressing a kiss to her cheek. 'are you cold my sweet?' she rasped softly.

Morgana flinched slightly Mab's magick sparking against her skin.

'I..I don't know a little maybe.' She shook her head trying to clear it.

'I know you've learnt a lot tonight but it'll be easier in the morning I'll take you to my chambers for some rest then I'll explain things.' She purred.

Morgana nodded weakly in agreement with her suddenly as they entered the dark cavern the water began to bubble with Viviene's anger. Morgana let out a squeal and grabbed Mab in fright.

'Whats going on?' she asked with wide eyes.

Mab smirked peering around the darkness holding Morgana sweetly and securely in her arms. She stroked her hair smugly pleased she was affecting Viviene so.

'It's nothing to be frightened off.' She cooed her sweetly.

Water began to spurt up all around them but they only got a little wet Mab's shield protected them. They eventually reached the land and Mab helped Morgana out she took her arm and lead her up the white marble stairs.

'Mab!' came the scream from the water this time Morgana heard but Mab ushered her inside without allowing her to question.

'The one thing I ask whilst you stay here Morgana is that you do not venture near the lake is that understood?' she said firmly.

Morgana glanced back at the lake one last time then nodded for confirmation.

'Of course.'

**Review Please **** xx**


	4. My Favourite

Mab escorted Morgana to her own set off chambers they were done up in blues and greens to suit Morgana to make her feel more at home. The fae Queen would have rather left them purple but needs must. Morgana climbed into the bed settling herself in the cool green sheets almost instantly falling asleep. Mab smirked down at her triumphantly she now had both of Viviene's daughter's in her clutches.

'Sweet dreams, Morgana.' She rasped then vanished.

Morgana had many dreams of a strange woman, bubbling water, beautiful lights and strange creatures. It over powered her even in her sleep. Everything had changed for the Lady Morgana and she had no idea just how much yet.

Morgause sat in Mab's library curled up on a chair reading through the books they had more information on magick than any of the priestess'. Frik kept disturbing her with his "cleaning" which actually was him making more mess. She didn't notice Mab peer over her shoulder looking down at the book.

'Fairytales? Frik's fairytales?' Mab frowned.

Frik's eyes widened in horror of all the books Morgause could have picked.

'It gives me a break from things I've had to read all my life. Besides they're quite amusing.' She smirked looking up at Mab.

Mab grabbed the book and launched it at Frik's head he fell to the floor and scrambled back up as quick as he could to leave.

'I warned you about writing these! We don't need them! I will not be forgotten!' she rasped angrily.

Frik whimpered as he ran out the room Mab had stepped forward but she wouldn't follow him she'd deal with him later. Morgause walked up behind Mab and raised an eye brow.

'You have a terrible temper my Queen.' She smiled softly.

Mab snapped round to Morgause her eyes showed how angry she truly was she had to steady her self so she wouldn't take her anger out on her.

'Servants can be such irritable ugly things, particularly in his case.' She walked up to her chair and sat down she motioned for Morgause to sit at her side. The blonde sorceress walked over and sat down at Mab's feet looking up at her.

'Did you bring her? My sister?' Morgause asked eagerly.

At this a smug smile spread across Mab's face the gnome's disobedience had almost made her forget her recent success.

'Yes I did. She's sleeping just now when she wakes you and I will tell her what her purpose is in restoring the old ways.' Mab rasped stroking Morgause hair.

Morgause smiled brightly never having met Morgana before.

'Then I can not wait to begin teaching her.' She smiled and looked up at Mab who frowned her eyes drawn to Morgause bracelet.

'Why do you wear that thing?' Mab's lip curled in disgust.

Morgause eyes flipped down to the bracelet she had wore since she was a child.

'It was the only item my mother ever left me. It's a healing bracelet when I first came into my powers it helped me sleep and such.'

Mab hissed in rage causing Morgause to raise an eye brow.

'I know you do not get on with my mother but I intend to give it to Morgana it'll help her.' Morgause said firmly.

Mab's wolf like eyes went cold she wanted both women to be in complete submission to her not half hearted submission, and if they were both so open to Viviene…

'Forgive me Morgause I only have your interests at heart, I know it helps you I don't mind you wearing it. Nor will I Morgana I'd just hate you to get romanticised illusions about your mother. If she really loved you wouldn't she have claimed you? Or kept you in the first place?' Mab rasped innocently.

Morgause listened to Mab's words and looked down she glared at her bracelet in slight anger. Mab was right why had Viviene given her up? Why had she not come to collect her? Goloris had died saving Morgause life yet her mother couldn't even explain herself, Morgause may have grew up with magick unlike Morgana but she had also grew up very alone where Morgana had Arthur. She wanted to ask Viviene she wanted Viviene to have come to her but she never did and her aunt forbid her to go near the lake now. Mab put her hand under Morgause chin so she'd look up at her she looked into her eyes.

'Is something bothering you sweety?' Mab rasped attentively.

Morgause sighed and shook her head letting go of her bracelet.

'No of course not.' She replied softly causing Mab to smirk.

'You know you're my favourite Morgause.' She purred her thumb gently stroking her cheek.

Morgause smiled at this feeling a little better she rested her head on Mab's knee.

'Am I really?' she replied silkily.

'Oh yes very much.' Mab rasped a dark glint in her eyes.

Morgause chuckled and pressed a kiss to Mab's hand then stood up.

'Good night my Queen.' She smiled before retiring to her own chambers. Mab watched her as the door closed behind her she exhaled and tilted her head back looking up at the ceiling. Tiny sprites were hovering around dancing across the ceiling Mab waved a hand and they left so she was completely alone with her thoughts.

As Morgause walked to her own set of chambers in Mab's castle she heard a scream she narrowed her eyes then strode to the room the noise was coming from. Entering she saw the woman who had to be her sister thrashing around on the bed. Morgause remembered when she had been in a similar situation. Morgana suddenly awoke with a scream panting hard she turned round and saw Morgause. Slowly she remembered where she was, she stared at Morgause she looked so familiar.

'Who are you?' Morgana asked staring in confusion, she could remember Morgause from her childhood but she couldn't properly register this she'd been so small.

'My name is Morgause.' Morgause whispered walking towards her. 'And you are the lady Morgana, my sister.' She smiled.

Morgana's face lit up at this and she stared in awe at her.

'Auntie Mab said I'd be meeting you.' She smiled and forced herself up.

Morgause nodded and put her hands at either side of Morgana's face so she could see her she's missed her terribly all those years.

'You will meet me sister, in the morning. I only came to your chambers now because I heard you were disturbed. I have a gift for you.' She took her bracelet off and passed it.

Morgana stared at the beautiful bracelet but shook her head.

'No I couldn't possibly I have nothing to give you.' She bit her lip.

Morgause smiled and put the bracelet on Morgana's arm despite her protests.

'Our mother left it to me it's a healing bracelet sister it'll ease your dreams you'll be able to sleep. I don't need it any more.' She squeezed her hand. 'Id be honoured if you wore it.' She then made to leave and Morgana caught her hand.

'Thank you Morgause. I'm glad I've found you.' She smiled.

'And I you Morgana I've been looking for you along time. Now get some rest.' She patted her hand then went to her chambers.

**Change of plan in Morgana going to Mab's chambers we'll see who's lucky enough to get in there later ;) xx**


	5. Lessons

Over the next few weeks Mab left Morgause to teach Morgana, Morgause was a far better teacher than Frik ever was she was positively perfect. It was almost as good as being taught by Mab herself. Morgause taught Morgana magick which wasn't too difficult Morgana was highly charged in power and eager to learn it. She learnt far quicker than Merlin did by Frik's teaching in fact she skipped past using incantations to the level of a hand wizard. And this was almost instantly but she still had a lot to learn even saying that. Back in Camelot they thought Morgana had been kidnapped so they had much time to practice and such before she returned. Morgause also told Morgana all she knew of there family. Morgana loved this as much as learning about magick. She had felt so alone so empty and hollow inside. And she had felt scared about having magick.

Not any more now she had a family well a sister and an aunt at least but that was better than nothing. She had finally been told she wasn't mad that she did have magick and that that was a good thing not a curse. Morgana and Morgause spent there entire time together practicing laughing and swapping stories of there lives. Mab had not appeared the entire time she was in her inner sanctum peering into crystals. So Merlin had gone to Camelot and the fool was now Arthur's servant. It wasn't like he was even being treated well especially when he had his own right to the throne. How dare he defy her! How dare her son live as a servant to a Christian King! He'd gone to find his beloved Nimue and make Camelot a better place. She slammed her crystal to the ground and it shattered to smithereens. Frik gulped nervously from the corner then ran over to sweep the broken crystal up.

'Frik!' Mab rasped causing the gnome to jump several feet into the air.

'Y-yes madam?' Frik looked up at her with fearful eyes.

Mab inhaled then exhaled then blurred over to him so they were inches apart.

'Go to Merlin tell him Im displeased with him letting that boy treat him as he does, see if you can make him break his oath.' She rasped and Frik looked like he'd cry.

'Yes m-madam of course.' He whimpered and was about to leave Mab stopped him.

'If he declines I want you to go to Nimue's chambers do whatever it takes to put this in her drink.' She passed him a little glass vile then blurred back and picked up another crystal.

'But why madam?' Frik questioned curiously that was a mistake Mab bounced the crystal of his head letting out a hiss.

'Don't question me Frik!' she shrieked.

Frik woozed around then quickly vanished before he received another hit.

Frik appeared in Merlin's room it wasn't bad at all he was staying in the same quarters as the court physician Gaius. No one knew that Merlin had magick except from Gaius and Merlin had been working there almost ever since he left Queen Mab. It was a servants life so it wasn't great but Frik did note Merlin's master was softer than his mistress. And most importantly Nimue was there under Uther's protection and she'd sneak off with Merlin often. Merlin lay snoring in the bed and Frik pinched his nostrils together causing Merlin to choke for air then look up at the gnome.

'Frik.' Merlin said sitting up in bed.

'Master Merlin.' Frik greeted joyously with a small bow.

'Im here with a message from madam.' He announced making Merlin's eyes roll.

'Naturally. She hates me doesn't she.' Merlin said rhetorically.

Frik raised his eye brows in an on the contrary sort of way.

'She doesn't hate you but she's disappointed in you, you were meant as a King and live like a slave-' he was cut off by Merlin. 'I am always a slave it just depends whether Im hers or Arthur's.'

Frik exhaled woefully the conversation was not going well at all.

'She wonders if you will reconsider and perhaps break your vow. I personally cant see why you wouldn't want to I mean magick-' he was cut off again by Merlin jumping up out of bed with an angry look in his eyes which could match even Mab's.

'Because Mab wants me too! She killed my mother and my aunt then expects me to ride in and save her life.' He snapped. 'I wont do it Frik let her rot!'

At this Frik sighed because now he had to go get Nimue and possibly kill or injure the girl gods knew what Mab had planned for the poor dear. Merlin's love would be killed or worse because of his stubbornness ironically which he'd have inherited from madam herself. Of course Frik dared not voice this to mother or son.

'As you wish, master Merlin.' Frik then vanished, Merlin threw himself back on the bed and relaxed but peering outside he decided he had better get up and begin his chores for the day. Frik silently had wondered if Mab knew he'd decline because obviously she'd planned to dispose of Nimue for a while now. She had no use for her after all. He slipped the potion into the jug of water at her bed side he sighed wondering what he'd done.

'Please don't kill her.' He pleaded to no one at all really then vanished.

Mab entered the room where Morgana and Morgause were and both women instantly snapped round to the beautiful fae in awe.

'Just continue.' She rasped taking her normal seat.

Morgana all of a sudden felt very nervous she gulped.

'What would you like me to do?' she questioned them.

Morgause smiled thoughtfully at her sister then whispered in her ear causing Mab to raise an eye brow either in intrigue or suspicion.

Morgana gulped and felt herself grow warmer her eyes then glowed amber and she tried to do what Morgause had told her. She felt horror spread through her as she had accidently made her dress vanish.

Her face blushed bright red and she stared down at her naked body in horror she couldn't look up at Morgause and especially not Mab. She had been doing fine up until Mab appeared the fae Queen had a habit of making all her pupils nervous. Morgause didn't say anything she raised an eye brow and suppressed a giggle. She had to admit though Morgana's body looked good. Morgana flinched as she felt an ice cold hand at the bottom of her back.

'Relax sweety.' Mab rasped softly in her ear.

'Let the magick,' she slowly ran her hand up Morgana's back she was like ice on her hot skin. 'fill you up.'

Morgana took a deep breath and closed her eyes she felt relaxed by Mab's touch and nodded doing as her Queen told. Her eyes glowed amber and the room began magickally cleaning it's self up.

Morgause smiled at Morgana she took her cloak off and gave it to her sister to cover her self, she smiled gratefully and wrapped it around her.

'Well done.' She smiled at her sister patting her back.

'Less than perfect.' Mab corrected and went back to her seat she narrowed her eyes and the room stopped cleaning it's self. Frik needed something to do later after all.

Morgause glared at Mab genuinely feeling angry with her, Morgana felt upset she had displeased Mab she desperately wanted to make her happy.

'She's hardly had any time at all to learn and Im not the best teacher perhaps you should show some encouragement.' She said coolly.

Mab glared at Morgause but kept calm it was very difficult her long nails dug into the arm of the chair scraping it.

'Im….sorry.' Mab said with great difficultly or perhaps sarcastically.

Morgana gulped and shook her head holding Morgause cloak around her.

'No it's okay Im sorry it's my fault I should be trying harder.' She looked down.

A cruel thought came into Mab's head and a smile spread over her face she had promised to tell Morgana of her past hadn't she? Morgause hadn't named Morgana's father yet.

'It's not your fault your mother was magickal but your father was not, in fact he kills our kind daily I expect that would be causing you problems.' She rasped.

Morgana walked closer to Mab looking very curious, daily? He was dead.

'Goloris was my father wasn't he? He's dead.' she said in a quiet voice.

Mab sat up and slid a hand under Morgana's chin as she whispered.

'Uther Pendragon is your father.'

Morgana's eyes widened in shock and horror, she felt sick, no it couldn't be true. Uther the man she'd lived with for most of her life. The man who told Camelot day in day out of his son Arthur and his "ward" Morgana. Yes Uther killed Pagans and Morgana was angry about that but now she passed anger. No one could be that cruel.

'Your lying!' Morgana hissed at Mab.

Mab chuckled softly and shook her head.

'No Im not you know Im not I can not lie.' She pointed out almost smugly.

Morgana made to hit Mab but found her hand stopped several inches away she screamed in anger and tried to attack her repeatedly.

'Morgana.' Morgause said soothingly but Morgana threw her back knocking her unconscious Mab smirked at the scene. Morgana began screaming just the way Mab did when she was angry and the land of magick began to rumble.

Please Review xx


End file.
